brrfandomcom-20200214-history
Storyception
The place to list books/documents/other oral/written sources of Equestria mentioned within The Ninety Nine Worlds' Saga. Song of Melinda "'Sixteen black horses pulled her carriage through the skies, four teams of four that cut the air like a scythe.'" "Most of it is about Melinda the Sky Witch, but that long verse I started is dedicated to Nightmares… it's said she was one of the first to help them into this world, yes?" "Yes, but 'tis a rotten lie. Only the most foolish unicorn would believe that 'twould be a simple task of horsehair herbs and ash to bind down such deceitful entities… "Yet the Song does bear truth in its verses, too. They must be allowed into the heart of hearts to feed and do their damage… otherwise, the most they can do is put us to sleep and torment us, as thou hast experienced thyself." "And they can't stand sunlight Stories of Sol, Morgan and Titan "There aren't many texts that talk about your genealogy… as far as most of Equestria is concerned, you and Celestia have simply… always been." Scrivy, "Celestia, Princess of the Sun, became… a different entity from Celestia the Dragon Slayer. Those ancient stories are treated as old mares' tales, and many poets and bards and authors changed her heroic name to Sol. Likewise, you and Sleipnir received the same treatment in the legends… Sleipnir became Titan and you became Morgan." The male glanced over at her with a slight smile, but Luna was still only looking at him intently as they walked down the path. "These stories are told and retold again and again and few ponies have any idea that Sol, Titan and Morgan, the three Great Heroes, are actually Celestia, Luna, and Sleipnir, and all siblings." Scrivy, "Yet all the same… thou art a scribe, art thou not? One day… one day, Scrivener Blooms… I would dearly love for thee to pen the old stories I can remember .Not for the sake of myself or my sister… but lost Sleipnir, whom lay so forgotten." Luna, "Most ponies only know about you and Celestia, Luna… and what most of them know is the story of Celestia and Nightmare Moon." Scrivener said softly, and the female nodded, gazing at him curiously… and the male couldn't help but smile at the fact he was essentially telling the female her own history, and yet still she looked at him with curiosity, listened like he was more of an expert on the subject than she was. "There aren't many texts that talk about your genealogy… as far as most of Equestria is concerned, you and Celestia have simply… always been. You're both known to be over a thousand years old, but people forget that a thousand years ago you were adults. But they prefer to think of you two as timeless… just as, under Celestia's rule, there was… a separation. "Celestia, Princess of the Sun, became… a different entity from Celestia the Dragon Slayer. Those ancient stories are treated as old mares' tales, and many poets and bards and authors changed her heroic name to Sol. Likewise, you and Sleipnir received the same treatment in the legends… Sleipnir became Titan and you became Morgan." The male glanced over at her with a slight smile, but Luna was still only looking at him intently as they walked down the path. "These stories are told and retold again and again and few ponies have any idea that Sol, Titan and Morgan, the three Great Heroes, are actually Celestia, Luna, and Sleipnir, and all siblings." Legends of Looking Glass Equestria in Ardent's times Fairies "Magical alicorns who are supposed to save us all" (Shieldhoof, RF c01s01) Kelpies Trolls (c02s01) believed in gods; Lucenta also mentions "devil sprites" The notebook found by Ardent Desire Ardent Desire picked the notebook up and examined it curiously: it was badly bent and a little beaten up, some of the shoved-together parchment torn and the stitched-together spine coming undone. The orange pony tilted it back and forth, then he finally shrugged a little and opened it before frowning at the ink-splotched pages, muttering: "Who wrote this..." Then his eyes widened slightly as he flipped to the middle of the book and found not just notes, or smudged writing, but what he recognized as a diagram for some kind of ritual. He leaned down intently, and he realized after a few moments... it was a summoning ritual. He couldn't entirely make out the words, but the diagram of what was required, it was all very clear..." *'' ''"(...) he carefully traced a circle in the floor, following the diagrams and illustrations he'd found in the book. He'd read it back and forth, studied everything that remained: many of the pages were frayed, and a few had been torn out, but there had been more than enough to explain the basic concepts (...)" (Rising Fire, chapter 1, scene 2) According to Cupidus' words, the ritual described within also contained "a protective ward. A powerful one...". As long as Ardent stayed within the circle, Cupidus couldn't read his mind. Epistomology Letter from Princess Luna to Princess Celestia Moonrise, chapter 6 scene 1 "Princess Celestia: I am most pleased to inform thee that Scrivener Blooms and myself have reached the edge of the Everfree Forest with only minor inconveniences not worthy of note, and have plans to venture tonight to the ruins and complete our assigned mission. I anticipate that we shall arrive back in Canterlot within two days' time, assuming no calamitous issues arise. Thy sister, Luna." Moonrise, chapter 8 scene 1 "Dearest sister Celestia. I write thee from the abode of thy most-agreeable student, Twilight Sparkle. I am pleased to say that Scrivener Blooms and myself have succeeded in pushing through the castle ruins and overcome the obstacles within, and have retrieved the artifacts thou desired. We shall rest here, in Ponyville, and return to the castle come nightfall. Sincerely, Luna." "Sister. I am glad to hear you are alright. I shall send a chariot at sunset to pick up yourself and Scrivener Blooms. Please be prepared to return to Canterlot then. Princess Celestia." Letter from Twilight and friends to Princess Celestia "Dear Princess Celestia… I am glad to inform you that today, my friends and I learned a very valuable lesson on the magic of friendship. It came from a multitude of very painful, very difficult lessons we all endured… but I know that all of us are so much stronger for it. "We learned that sometimes, you gotta 'fess up to all your friends. That you gotta share what's on your mind, even if you're scared of losing them… but a real friend ain't never gonna turn their back on you in your time of need, and a real friend won't run away when you ask for help… even if it's help to make up for… awful mistakes you've made. "A real friend doesn't just help you achieve your dreams… they're there to help guide you, to stop you from doing anything silly, to comfort you when things go wrong, and to help you out of any holes you fall into or dig yourself. A real friend tells you what you need, and helps you get it… and doesn't let you chase what you want when they know it'll hurt you in the long run, hard as it is to stand up to someone you care about. "A friend never doubts your worth… is always there for you. A friend makes sure that you know your own value, even when you doubt it yourself… and your friends will always stop you from doing anything that hurts yourself, whether it's physically or emotionally No matter how you were raised, or what you've been forced to believe by others… a friend will show you that you have value. "And a real friend will reach out to you when you're in trouble… will show you that you don't have to act a certain way for them and all they expect from you, is that you be yourself. That even if you have problem controlling yourself or stopping yourself from doing certain things… they'll work with you to help you. They'll be patient with you, maybe even more patient than you might expect… and even if you don't always get along, they'll still try their hardest to fix what's bothering you. "Friends don't judge you, even when you say something really dumb or want something really weird… in fact, if you're honest with them, if you tell them you know it's right for you and explain yourself… you might be surprised to find out they'll reach out to you, to help you get that special something you've secretly always needed. And you have to remember, most of all, that when you really care about someone… you can't selfishly hog 'em all to yourself. You gotta let the Pegasus fly if it wants to fly. "It's a sad truth in this world that no matter what, sometimes you can't save everyone. But if you stay true to your friends, and keep them by your side… you can at least always make sure to protect them as much as possible, and help them along the way. "Signed, your student, Twilight Sparkle, and your humble subjects, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy." Luna's prayer "Brother, wherever thou art in the afterlife… know that your little sister misses thee, but loves thee dearly, as she did all those years ago. Thou were always there between us and around us, holding Celestia and I together: thou completed the balance, honest Sleipnir, honorable, sleeping giant. Be at peace now, and I pray thy forgiveness in case I have offended thee in my quarrels with mine sister… know that now I plan to remedy the rifts with my sister and our kingdom. I shall not waver anon, brother Sleipnir. So permit thy body to rest in the cradle of the earth, and allow thy spirit to roam with the Horses of Heaven in the Vale of Valhalla, where thou shalt not fear, thou shalt never tire, and with thee will be our friends, family, and the kings and queens of old who roamed this land even before it was wholly formed. Be at peace, Sleipnir. Thy sisters shall find our way."